teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fox and the Wolf
The Fox and the Wolf is the twenty-first episode of Season 3 and the forty-fifth episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis An important clue is revealed in the story of a World War II internment camp. Kira's role is more crucial, and she discovers unusual abilities. Plot Void Stiles appears at the high school and confronts Ken Yukimura, revealing that he is looking for Noshiko's last kaiken, or Kitsune tail. When Ken refuses to tell him the location of the tail, Void Stiles uses a Nogitsune fly to infect Ken, though even this does nothing to force Ken to tell him where the kaiken is. Scott and Kira come to the school at Noshiko's urging and give her reishi mushrooms to cure him of the infection. Afterward, the two demand to know how Noshiko is involved in the current Nogitsune crisis. Noshiko is forced to reveal that she is actually a Kitsune who is close to 900 years old before she shares the story of her time in a Japanese internment camp during World War II, where she fell in love with a young medic. In 1943, a riot broke out at the camp after it was revealed that the camp physician and several MPs stole medications meant for the internees and sold it on the black market, causing several patients to die from the pneumonia epidemic. During the riot, Noshiko's friend, an Omega Werewolf named Satomi Ito, lost control over her transformation and threw a nearby Molotov cocktail at the car with the camp physician, which accidentally hit Rhys and critically burned him. Shortly afterward, the Army soldiers in charge of the camp opened fire on the internees, killing dozens and grievously injured Noshiko, whose heart rate slowed so much that the doctor believed her to be dead. The bodies of the gunshot victims, including Noshiko, as well as the now-deceased Rhys, were loaded into a truck and driven toward a field to be disposed of. Knowing that she would soon be burned with the rest of the bodies, Noshiko prayed to her ancestors for kitsune-tsuki, or possession by a Fox spirit, to summon a Nogitsune to heal her and give her the strength to get her revenge on the soldiers who intended to cover up the riot. However, the Nogitsune instead possessed Rhys' corpse and went on a rampage through the camp, killing the surviving soldiers, medical personnel, and internees alike. Horrified by the carnage caused by the Nogitsune she summoned, Noshiko and Satomi, the Fox and the Wolf, ultimately worked together to slay the Nogitsune, forcing it into its fly form and trapping it in a jar she buried in the roots of the Nemeton. However, her katana was shattered in the process and the pieces were hidden in a wall of Eichen House's basement along with Rhys' body. In the present day, Noshiko reveals that Kira, as a Thunder Kitsune, is the one person able to mend the broken katana, and helps guide Kira in using her electrokinesis to forge the pieces back together. Noshiko then gives the katana to Kira so that she could stop the Nogitsune once again. However, neither Scott nor Kira are willing to kill Stiles to stop the Nogitsune, even after both Ken and Noshiko insist there is no other way. After the two leave to assist Derek, Chris, Allison and Sheriff Stilinski at Derek's loft in an attempt to peacefully capture Stiles, Noshiko talks to Ken and implies that it was Allison, Scott and Stiles' surrogate sacrifice ritual that released the Nogitsune from its cage. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski/Nogitsune *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin (credit only) Supporting Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura/Young Noshiko Yukimura *Tamlyn Tomita as Noshiko Yukimura *Tom T. Choi as Ken Yukimura *Aaron Hendry as Nogitsune *Ryan Kelley as Deputy Jordan Parrish *Skyler Maxon as Corporal Rhys *Jackson Heywood as Merrick *Josh Duvendeck as Hayes *Lily Mariye as Satomi Ito *Nichole Bloom as Rinko *Hidekun Hah as Michio's Father Guest Cast *Doug Cox as Dr. Liston Continuity Trivia *The title refers to Noshiko Yukimura and Satomi Ito, a Kitsune and a Werewolf who worked together to defeat the Nogitsune for the first time in 1943. It can also refer to Kira Yukimura and Scott McCall, who are also a Kitsune and a Werewolf, who are working together to defeat the Nogitsune once again, only this time without killing the host. *For the first time in the series, Sheriff Stilinski, Chris Argent, Derek Hale and Allison Argent work together to face a supernatural threat. In this case, they teamed up to track down Stiles Stilinski and the Nogitsune. Body Count *Countless Camp Oak Creek internees - shot to death; killed by Merrick, Hayes, and other MPs *More Oak Creek internees and US Army soldiers - mauled to death; killed by the Nogitsune *Corporal Rhys - succumbed to burns (1st time)/stabbed in heart (2nd time); killed by Satomi Ito (1st time)/Noshiko Yukimura (2nd time) Locations *Camp Oak Creek **Barracks **Motor Pool **Eichen House *Abandoned Field *Beacon Hills High School **Mr. Yukimura's Classroom *McCall House **Scott's Bedroom *Beacon Hills Preserve **Nemeton *Derek's Loft *Beacon County Sheriff's Department **Bullpen **Sheriff's Office *Argent Apartment **Chris' Office *Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital **Elevator *Stilinski House **Stiles' Bedroom Soundtrack None Gallery TBA Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3B